


There are Days I Just Want to Curl Up in You and Never Leave

by hazelcelt



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Crushes, Dirk Gently is adorable, I Don't Even Know, I don't know this tagging system, I'm still living in the old ways of ff dot net, JFC, M/M, Pararibulitis (Dirk Gently), Pining, Todd Brotzman is Bad at Feelings, Todd Brotzman is adorable, apparently not, gay boys, i need to stop, is pararibulitis a character???, maybe they're all pansexual, or bisexual Todd maybe, savedirkgently, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelcelt/pseuds/hazelcelt
Summary: Brotzly Prompt #49Imagine Todd’s in a rush to get somewhere, so he just grabs the first jacket he sees, puts it on, and runs to the bus stop. It’s not until he’s safely on his way that he realises he’s wearing one of Dirk’s jackets, and has no time to buy something else to change into. He doesn’t even have anywhere to stash the jacket away.Bonus: he’s actually on his way to meet Dirk.Thanks for the prompt @brotzlypromptsBeyond the prompt: buses; pining; stress; sleepy Todd; apartment hunting; coffee; pancakes & bacon.





	There are Days I Just Want to Curl Up in You and Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while back now and posted it on tumblr (under @hazelcelt). I figured I should be a proper human being and post it here as well, so it's more... find-able. It's also still my first dghda work.
> 
> Also this would happen somewhere around the end of season 1 assuming Dirk hadn't been taken by Blackwing lol.

// - text

 

‘I really can’t wait til I get a new car,’ Todd thought irritably as he tugged on a pair of not-quite dirty enough jeans.

What? They could get worn at least three times…maybe four if all three laundry machines hadn’t simultaneously broken down on laundry day. Which they did.

Todd suspected Dirk had something to do with it. He was looking rather guilty coming down the hall with his laundry basket. He let out an exasperated sigh as he dug to the back of his closet trying to find a suitable shirt to meet Dirk in; the closet had a few of Dirk’s own clothes and Todd wasn’t a clothes thief, although he did like Dirk’s shirts and never once thought about curling up into the larger-sized clothing, or so he convinced himself. Dirk always looked really good in everything he wore, almost as good as he smelled… Todd forced that line of thinking away.

The time was ticking away and his phone buzzed. A text from Dirk.

/Are you up? Come quick! I want pancakes at the new café!/

Todd arched a brow. It must have been a hunch. Dirk had left a few hours before to meet with a new client. Todd…well, he was sleeping off a pararibulitis attack. Dirk had stayed with him until it ended making sure he had his pills. Todd was in too much agony to tell Dirk to go and meet the client already. He simply submitted to Dirk’s attentions which mainly included staying close and fretting. It wasn’t particularly useful but Dirk repeated he couldn’t leave him that way. The holistic detective had helped him into bed after the attack subsided as the new pills knocked him out. Todd would really have to get them changed.

He found he didn’t quite mind Dirk staying with him. Well more correctly, he didn’t mind AND he felt immensely guilty over wasting his best friend’s time and possibly putting the agency in jeopardy. Dirk shook his head and said that the universe would take the attacks into account anyway.

Todd shook his head and muttered, “Of course.”

Dirk beamed in that sunshiny way he had. His blue eyes were gentle and keen; nothing escaped his observation especially when it came to Todd.

Todd’s phone buzzed again.

 

/Are you coming?? Need. Pancakes! Plus case-ish stuff. Quick!/

 

Todd rolled his eyes, why couldn’t Dirk just come home and tell him?

 

The bus app glowed indicating his bus was arriving in 7 minutes. 

 

“Shit!” he groaned as he did up the shirt buttons, pocketed the phone, and raced into the bathroom to try and do something with his hair. Hopeless, he thought as he ran his fingers through the tousled curls. It was getting longer. He finished his business and ran out the door of the apartment.

“Dammit!”

He ran back in and threw on one of the jackets hanging by the door. He locked the door with Dirk’s second set of keys and ran down the hall and down to the bus stop.

He barely made it to the bus, it was already leaving as he got there.

“Wait!” he called. Thankfully it did.

Of course, as the bus rushes forward, the sky opens up and starts pelting Seattle with an epic rainstorm. Todd sighed. At least he was covered. He pulled the jacket around himself feeling warmer and cosier than he normally did. Dirk must have washed his jacket with a new soap or something. Serves him right, the brunet thought, breaking ALL the freaking washing machines…

Todd texted Dirk letting him know he was on his way. After a few minutes, he began to doze. The sound of the rain was relaxing though and he was still kind of wiped after his attack, plus he wasn’t sleeping well at night. He would wake in the middle of night dreaming that he was completely alone in the world and no one would care if he suddenly disappeared one day. He suspected it was Dirk disappearing for those months…plus Amanda and him not being on great terms… Farah had been wonderful but she was now visiting Lydia in Belize for a month. Dirk was very much in favour of Farah having a break after everything. Todd agreed but it didn’t help the void that felt pervasive.

That was actually how Dirk ended up persuading Todd to stay with him. Dirk had said Todd should live with him until his apartment could be renovated. Todd thought that it made sense plus there would be someone else around. He wasn’t quite sure he wanted to leave Dirk’s apartment now though. The estimated time of completion for the apartment was about a week away.

“Hey buddy!” called a loud voice. “We’re at the end of the line.”

Todd startled awake. Shit! How long had he been out?

He pulled his phone out. There were over a dozen text messages and seven calls from Dirk.

Todd blinked and looked at the driver. “Um shit. Where am I?”

The driver said they were at the bus terminal. Todd sighed.

“I have to meet my friend. Where can I find Oracle Café from here?” Todd asked dropping the intersection.

“I’m out of service now. But yeah that’s about a 10 minute walk from here. Or you can get a cab,” the driver said.

Todd sighed and muttered a thanks. What a day. He texted Dirk, /I’m close. Give me 10 minutes./

 

He ran in the pouring rain until he reached the café Dirk wanted to meet him at. Todd sighed and raked his hands through his wet hair as he stood outside under the awning. It was then that he looked down and realized he was wearing one of Dirk’s favourite jackets. He swallowed back his frustration. Now he’d ruined his best friend’s jacket. The guy who was already helping him out, had presence like sunshine and who smelled amazing. Even if he was sometimes difficult to handle… his good qualities somehow outweighed his bad.

Then he realized, he didn’t want to hurt Dirk. He didn’t want to fuck up this friendship the way he had fucked up every other relationship in his life. Todd swallowed and blinked away the emotion attempting to pull him under when he realized he WAS fucking up this relationship. He ruined the coat, he wasn’t particularly self-sufficient at the moment…he needed Dirk more than Dirk needed him.

Todd didn’t know what to do. He looked up and saw Dirk in the café chatting to the waitress behind the counter, smiling brightly at the woman. Todd looked away. What he didn’t see was Dirk frowning at his phone a second later.

Todd bit his lip wondering if he should just cut it all off right then and there. Dirk would never forgive him for the jacket, he loved this one. It was sodden around his shoulders, hanging off him slightly.

“Todd?”

The man in question looked up at that. Dirk stood in the doorway with his other jacket wrapped around him.

“Are you okay?”

Todd took a deep breath in and swallowed. He looked down at the sodden jacket and murmured, “Your jacket…I’m sorry.”

Dirk approached his best friend and trying to catch his gaze, Todd wasn’t making eye contact. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed his roommate’s hand, cold and wet. Todd was shaking.

Todd looked up finally as Dirk drew him closer.

“Can I–?” Dirk started. “Can I hold you?”

Todd frowned wondering why Dirk would want that.

“Ah… no pressure or anything. I just want to,” Dirk said.

Todd’s mouth dropped a little in wonder and he nodded slowly. Dirk drew him in, sodden jacket and all, and held him close. It felt surreal.

Todd let a few tears run down his face with the rain water, silently so Dirk wouldn’t hear. But Dirk felt it and pulled him closer. Somehow the cuddle, the smell of Dirk and the sound of the rain relaxed Todd, and for a moment he thought, maybe it would be okay.

“Do you want to have a coffee? You’re shivering,” Dirk said.

Todd rubbed his eyes and pulled away a little, “Uh yeah sure.”

“Okay.”

“Dirk?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry. About the jacket.”

Dirk’s eyes softened. “Todd, don’t worry about it. I was worried about you. You haven’t been sleeping and you had an attack this morning…and it looks like you ran here or something. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“You’re sure? I should at least replace it…”

“Um well it actually looks really good on you… why don’t we get it dry-cleaned and you can keep it?” Dirk suggested.

Todd’s cheeks warmed. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

–

They sat down a few minutes later for a coffee (tea for Dirk).

“Actually there was a reason I called you out here,” Dirk said, somewhat nervously.

“Hunch?”

“Well yes but more importantly I was wondering if you would want to stay,” Dirk said, avoiding eye contact.

“What? Stay here? Well we can eat those pancakes you wanted here or something if you want…”

“No ah… with me… at the apartment. Like not move back to your apartment,” Dirk added.

“Like stay living together?”

“Er yeah. If you want,” Dirk’s cheeks warmed.

A second later two things happened.

The waitress came over and cooed at the two of them, “Oh what a cute boyfriend you have, sweetie! Can I get you both the pancakes and bacon special?”

Todd’s eyes widened just as Dirk’s cheeks reddened and the detective choked out, “Um we’re—“

Then Todd’s phone went off. He glanced down and saw the new landlord’s name.

“Uh do you mind if I get this, Dirk?” Todd willed the redness of his own cheeks away.

Dirk nodded.

Todd answered. The landlord said that someone was actually wanting to buy the apartment, the renos had been so costly that he wanted to sell the unit rather than rent, and wasn’t Todd already living with that nice British man in the other apartment? Todd nodded numbly.

Todd returned to the table and sighed, “Well shit.”

“What happened?” Dirk furrowed his brows.

“They’re selling my apartment unit to someone else, a buyer instead of a renter.”

“Oh…isn’t that…interesting?” Dirk murmured to himself.

“Yeah.”

“Todd?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you really want? Because you could stay with me…I. I’d like that. But I will help you find another place if that’s what you’d prefer,” Dirk said very seriously.

Then Todd smiled. It was the first time that day, he realized.

“Yeah. I want to stay,” Todd said quietly.

“You do?” Dirk asked rather surprised.

“Yeah I do.”

Dirk beamed and gripped Todd’s still cold hands.

It was then that the waitress returned with pancakes and bacon.

“Can I have your bacon and you have my pancakes?” Todd asked.

“Certainly, Todd,” Dirk replied and made quick work of allocating the food items.

Todd squeezed Dirk’s hand, still holding onto his. Dirk looked up and winked. For some unknown reason Dirk’s expression made Todd’s stomach do a funny flip thing and he rubbed the back of his neck. It may or may not have had something to do with going home with Dirk… Dirk his best friend, Dirk the man who cared if he was okay or not, Dirk who had a saucy wink thing going on and who didn’t correct the waitress when she remarked what a cute couple they were.

Todd thought maybe it would be alright. Like shit would inevitably hit the fan but things would work out in the end…he hoped.

fin


End file.
